comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Tron (Earth-1600)
Spider-Tron is an android created by Alistaire Smythe as a prototype synthetic Spider-Slayer with powers and abilities similar to Spider-Man. History Origin After Spider-Man began working with S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson conducted a project, inspired by the creation and potential of the android, Vision, and created an android in the Cradle through the combination of synthetic tissue, vibranium, Spider-Man's DNA, and his brain patterns, thus turning it into a spider-powered synthezoid. The android was still not ready for combat use and was stored in the laboratory of the Triskelion. The android was finally discovered by Spider-Man while fighting the Spider-Slayers in the same location and learned of its original purpose. He was given a flash drive by Phil Coulson which contained a special code meant to active the android, who believed Peter was the one to activate it when the time was right. The android came into sentience and, analyzing the situation, aided Spider-Man in defeating the Spider-Slayers and confront Alistaire Smythe, the creator of the Spider-Slayers, who sought revenge against Spider-Man for the death of his father. They defeated him and put him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Spider-Man respectively gave the android the name "Spider-Tron", and Spider-Tron stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. to improve his skills and learn more about himself and his potential. Jocasta Spider-Tron reunited with Spider-Man and aided him in battling Smythe, who plotted revenge against the two. Smythe managed to capture Spider-Tron and kept him in his laboratory, revealing his plan to duplicate his abilities and create an army of synthezoid Spider-Slayers. Spider-Tron was visited by Jocasta, who became Smythe's assistant after betraying Ultron and wondering the city. She tried to make him comfortable, hoping to justify Smythe's actions, but Spider-Tron warned her that Smythe was dangerous, making her have second thoughts about her loyalty to him. This also allowed the two to connect and get to know one another. When Spider-Man came to save Spider-Tron and caught the attention of Smythe to send in his Spider-Slayers to terminate him, Spider-Tron was freed by Jocasta and rushed to Spider-Man's aid. It was too late, however, as Smythe successfully duplicated his abilities and programming to create his army and trapped Spider-Man and Spider-Tron in a room to test his new Spider-Slayers. Jocasta activated a mind-like between Spider-Tron and the synthezoid Spider-Slayers, allowing him to deactivate them and be able to defeat Smythe, but not before Smythe encased himself in a horde of small Spider-Slayers and disappeared. Spider-Tron thanked Jocasta for helping him and Spider-Man and assured her she was destined to do great things. She disappeared before Spider-Tron made other comments to her, but not before realizing their love for each other. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider-Tron was created by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists to possess a number of superhuman powers derived from his artificial substance and the splicing of Spider-Man's DNA into his system, giving him various arachnid-like abilities that are identical to Spider-Man's. He also possesses machine-like abilities identical to that of Vision. Spider Physiology *'Wall-Crawling' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Spider-Sense' **'Radio Frequency Detection' *'Webbing' *'Talons' *'Stingers' *'Mechanical Spider-Arms' *'Computer Brain' **'Superhuman Intelligence' *'Holographic Manipulation' *'Audio Sensitivity' *'Optical Senses' Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Androids Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Claws Category:Metal Skin Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Artificial Beings Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Robots Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Category:Original Characters of Earth-1600 Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Spider-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Verse (Neo) Category:Synthezoids Category:Spider-Man Family (Earth-1600) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-1600) Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Dating Characters Category:Oz Formula Category:Technopathy Category:Vibranium Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Characters